The Son Of Neptune: My Version
by FarrahLin
Summary: The Son Of Neptune, after The lost hero
1. Chapter 1: Leo

**SON OF NEPTUNE**

The past few months at camp-half-blood have been very crowded, most demigods had needed to stay at camp even during the optional break, in order to finish the ship for the upcoming quest to the Roman camp. If you forgot, the name of the ship is: _Argo II_. Named and designed by Hephaestus camper Leo Valdez and named in honor of his friend Jason Grace who's namesake is the first Jason. Who sailed on the first _Argo_.

**LEO I**

During the time he and his siblings had been working on the ship, he had grown even more fond of the Bunker 9. It was very nice, a haven for metal-workers,builders, and inventors who love having their hands busy.

As he was retrieving a tool from his magical tool-belt, (which by the way, is always full of almost any tool mortal or demigod could ask for) Nyssa spoke, "Chiron just iris-messaged you," Leo, " How did _you_ get the irs-message?"

"Chiron told me that he knew you would be busy, so he just asked for me"

"Oh? So what'd Chiron say?

Nyssa replied " He said that him and Jason would like to talk to you about the quest,"

Leo nodded waiting for more, " You should meet him at the Big House, as soon as you can. It's not an emergency, but he'd like to talk to you A.S.A.P."

Leo, " Definitely, Nyssa do you think you can take care of the rest of our cabin, and give them more orders while I'm gone?"

Nyssa looking honored, saying, " Me? Absolutely."

" Alright then I won't be gone long."

Nyssa, " Okay, but um, we can't leave without someone who has fire power. "

" Right, uh if I'm late, I guess iris-message the big house ok?

Nyssa now looking a little unsure. " Er..."

Leo, " It'll be fine. Trust me."

Nyssa, " Of course. Good luck."

"Adios!"

Leo puts his hand out in front of himself, a sea of flames danced across his fingertips. Putting his hand to the wall, and an exit appears. Then, to assure Leo his cabin mates were under reliable guidance, Nyssa raised her voice and said " Now let's get to work on the double!"


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

**Piper II**

Unlike her friends, Leo and Jason, Piper McLean decided to go home for a week. After drinking the amnesia potion Piper wanted to make sure her Dad still remembered certain things. Yes Coach Hedge and Millie were doing a spectacular job, but it made Piper feel all the better to visit. When she arrived home, Piper noticed some unusual things, like cords unplugged, and light switches with sparks flying out. But, to figure out the issue Piper just needed one thought. And she knew the answer right away. Millie. Coach Hedge had told Piper, prior to her visit, that Millie had a large imagination for what things in the mortal world did.

For example, Millie was terribly unaware of vacuums and their use. As of now Piper wasn't sure how or what Millie thought of vacuums. Coach Hedge had just explained this was one of her "imaginative concerns".

"Hey, Pipes," said a familiar voice

" Dad?" asked Piper

"Yup, how're you doin' feeling _magical_? Said Mr. McLean

The way her dad said magical, made Piper wonder if her dad truly could remember the scary Half-blood quest events he had been through. But it was impossible, she knew he couldn't, her Mom's statement was solid as a rock,firm, literal, and serious all in one, surprising, for the god of beauty. Aphrodite had said he wouldn't remember it. And he shouldn't for his own good.

Piper decided she respond soon or her dad may become suspicious.

" Ok... But I think the real question here is how are you feeling dad?

"Oh, just fine. Is something wrong? He replied with a worried tone.

"No. But um... I'm just throwing this out there, as kind of a random question..."

"Yes?" sounding very curious her dad waited for her to continue on.

"What'd you mean by _magical_?", Piper questioned trying not to seem too obvious.

"I meant you seem like you have this glowing aura surrounding you, you are magical honey.", Piper swore this sentence sounded as something one might say if they knew their daughter was a Greek Half-Blood.

Putting the thought out of her mind, Piper sat down on the sleek black leather couch, with her dad, trying to know what to say next, her eyes wandered to some ethnic drapes on the huge bay window, that she had gotten for free somewhere in China, while her dad was starring in a movie near Beijing. Recalling the memory, Piper thought back to how she got the drapes.

_In early November a few years back, Piper's dad's schedule was ever so tight. Therefore Piper was left by herself, wandering around the bustling and unique mountainous city , where the movie was shooting scene 2. _

_ She had just passed a short plump, native man with green gloves trying to get her and everyone else to buy a Humongous bloody fish he must have caught. When she stumbled upon a man a bit taller than the fisherman, a bit thinner, a bit older and a bit less native. Funny how he was " a bit more or less of everything." But one thing was for sure he had a a bit more than a lot to sell. Fuzzy chairs, beds big and small, fountains, drapes, hand bags, and suit cases. It was weird though, Piper could have sworn the small flea market alley couldn't have fit all this. But many things are "made in china", so this make plenty of sense, she reminded herself. It was hard to get over the strange feeling though, the amount of things he had was overwhelming. Also she was the only one in this section of the alley, why were the other shoppers walking right past, they seemed not to notice it. The man must have noticed her amazement, because he was walking in Piper's direction._

" _Hello. What may I help you with today?" the man said without a bit of an accent, which was peculiar._

"_My name is Ab-bight Ma-jee Eec ( Ah-Bit-Ma-Jik), but you can call me Abbot."_

"_Oh alright, my name is Piper Mc..." Piper wondered if she should continue on, the man had started to raise an eyebrow. But he must meet many customers a day, so what does it matter he knows her name. _

"_... My name is Piper McLean." she finished._

"_Ah. And Miss McLean what would you like to buy? You look like quite the fine young lady."_

"_Well thank you. I don't know what I want I'll tell you when I find out what." _

"_Yes you will."_

_ After looking at all the things one item appeared the most interesting, and necessary to buy. A sheet of Sheer drapes. Somehow it seemed like she needed the drapes. _


End file.
